gara-gara studi kasus
by sweetysexy
Summary: tentang sehun, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang dapat tugas kuliah untuk mewawancarai seorang PSK HUNKAI SEKAI YAOI KAI AS PSK
1. Chapter 1

Gara-gara Studi Kasus

.

.

.

Story by sweetysexy

Hunkai pair

Sehun as mahasiswa

Kai as PSK *maaf oppa L demi kelancaran cerita

Kris as Sehun Hyung

Baekhyun & Kyungsoo GS

Length chap

Rate t+ M aybe

Summary : tentang sehun, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang dapat tugas kuliah untuk mewawancarai seorang PSK

Happy reading….

Chap 1…

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi seluruh mahasiswa di Universitas Kyunghee untuk memulai kembali perkuliahan mereka, termasuk salah satu mahasiswa yang sedang bercermin untuk memastikan dirinya sudah terlihat rapi ini. Sambil bersiul ria ia memutar badannnya kekiri dan kekanan.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya terlihat rapi, ia keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama kakak yang juga kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengannya tersebut. ketika sampai diruang tengah, ia heran melihat kakaknya itu sarapan seperti orang yang takut makanannya akan dihabiskan. Ia pun langsung menyapa sang kakak.

"hyuuung.. apa kau takut makannya akan aku habiskan, santai hyung.. aku bukan orang seperti itu"

"anhi.. hun.. hyung a-jha dhad-wal pa-ghi, hyung ha-rhus. Buju-buju.." ucapan sang kakak tidak terdengar oleh namja tersebut karena kakaknya berbicara dengan dipenuhi makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"aigoo.. hyung.. habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara" sang adik ikut mengambil tempat di depan kakaknya untuk memulai sarapan

Setelah dirasa makananya tertelan semua, sang kakak langsung meminum susu itu secara one shot dan langsung bergegas keluar.

"sehun.. hyung duluan,, hyung sudah sangat telat"

"ne.. hyung.. hati-hati di jalan"

"ne.." sahut suara yang sudah tertelan di balik pintu keluar tersebut

…

"aigoo.. hyungku ini, sudah tau ada jadwal pagi, kenapa tidak bangun lebih awal?!" ucapnya bermonolog sendiri.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, sehun ikut menyusul kakaknya ke kampus. Setibanya di kampus, Ia langsung di sapa oleh dua orang sahabat sejati yang bernama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"sehunnah.. aigoo.. lama tak bertemu, kau semakin tampan saja" goda salah satunya

"ah.. aniyeo.. kau bisa saja baekhyunnah"

Sehun memang seorang mahasiswa yang digilai para yeoja bahkan ada juga namja yang ke yeoja-yeojaan yang suka pada sehun. Tidak salah memang, sehun itu tinggi, putih, wajahnya tampan, hidungnya mancung, bibir tipis, rahang tegas di tambah tubuh bak model membuat mahasiswa tergila-gila dengan sehun. Jadi tidak salah baekyun memujinya.

"hai..hun.. lama tak bertemu, apa kabarmu?" sapa yang satu lagi.

"baik kyung, kau sendiri?"

"nado.."

…

"baiklah.. ayo kita berjalan bersama, sebentar lagi akan masuk." Ajak kyungsoo

"ne.."

Sehun, Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang satu angkatan dan satu prodi. Oleh karena itu, mereka saling mengenal.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kuliah, 3 orang mahasiswa itu disuguhi dengan pemandangan seperti biasanya, mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang, yang sedang bercengkrama, yang sedang melihat madding dan sebagainya. Bahkan sehun dapat mendengar 2 orang mahasiswa yang sedang bercengkrama dan ikut berjalan di belakang mereka.

"heei.. apa kau tau? Aku dengar dari senior, ada mata kuliah yang membahas tentang cinta-cinta"

"apa? Cinta-cinta? Apa kau tak salah dengar? Mata kuliah apa yang membahas tentang cinta?"

"tidak, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, kata senior itu kita akan belajar tentang cinta-cinta"

"aigoo.."

Sehun yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar 2 orang itu, hanya tersenyum simpul.

"cinta-cinta yaa? Wow.. kedengarannya menarik" ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi saudara sekalian.. apa kabar kalian semua?"

"baik saem.." koor semuanya

"ya.. hari ini, awal perkuliahan ini, kita bertemu kembali di mata kuliah yang berbeda. Mata kuliahnya yaitu Ilmu Budaya Dasar. Seperti biasa saya akan membagi kelompok untuk presentasi minggu depan, tapi saya akan membaginya nanti, sekarang saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang mata kuliah kita hari ini."

"ne.. " jawab mereka

"Ilmu Budaya Dasar adalah….. ~~~~

Dosen itupun mulai menjelaskan materinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Other side..

Tampak seorang namja manis yang sedang dinikmati oleh pria berumur 25-an di dalam kamar khusus dengan suasana remang. Sang pria menindih namja manis tersebut dan mencumbu mesra leher sang namja manis, sehingga ia melenguh karana perlakuan namja tersebut.

"eungghh.. mmh.."

"tak salah aku melilihmu sayang, kau benar-benar sexy dan membangkitkan gairah priaku." Ucapnya terus mencumbu leher sang namja. Namja manis itupun hanya mendesah pasrah.

"kalau begitu, aku akan selalu memesanmu untuk memuaskan nafsuku sayang.." tambahnya.

Yaa.. namja manis itu adalah salah seorang pekerja sex di tempat tersebut, ia memuasi nafsu para pria yang kesepian, tapi tenang walaupun ia pekerja sex, namja tersebut adalah pengecualian dari psk-psk lainnya. Orang yang memesannya tidak boleh sedikitpun mencoba bersetubuh dengannya, tidak tau apa alasannya yang jelas ia hanya bertugas memuasi nafsu pria-pria tersebut.

"baiklah seperti janji saya tadi, saya akan membagi kelompok untuk presentasi minggu depan, setiap kelompok akan terdiri dari 3 anggota, tugas kalian seperti biasanya, membuat makalah dan power point serta siap mempresentasikan materi kalian tersebut."

Mahasiswa pun mulai berbisik-bisik merasa tidak setuju dengan dosen tersebut karena ia yang memilih anggota kelompok. Seorang mahasiswa pun mencoba negosiasi dengannya

"bagaimana kalau kelompoknya kami yang membagi sendiri saem?"

"tidak..tidak.. bapak tidak percaya dengan kalian lagi, ingat.. bapak sudah pernah mengajar kalian satu semester, jadi jangan coba-coba menipu bapak"

Beberapa di antara mereka hanya mendengus tidak suka.

"Baiklah bapak akan memulai membagi.." "Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun.. kalian sekelompok

"kim jongdae, kim namjin, kim taehyung"

Begitupun seterusnya sang dosen menyebutkan nama-nama yang sekelompok, mereka yang namanya terpanggil dan tidak sekelompok dengan temannya sudah langsung heboh, karena merasa tidak suka dan karena anggota kelompoknya pemalas-pemalas. Sampai akhirnya sang dosen selesai membagi kelompok.

"ssst… tenang..tenang" ucap dosen tersebut membuat mereka menghentikan kehebohan mereka

"ada satu lagi yang harus kalian kerjakan, selain power point dan makalah, kalian akan melakukan studi kasus, dimana kalian akan mewawancarai seseorang yang menyangkut materi kalian tersebut dan saya tidak terima, kasusnya yang abal-abal, tidak jelas atau apapun itu saya tidak terima, karena kalau ada yang seperti itu, kalian langsung GAGAL" ucap sang dosen

"MMMMWWOOOO?" koor mahasiswa tersebut termasuk sehun yang ikut tercengang dengan ucapan dosennya

"tidak bisa begitu dong pak.."

"tidak bisa .. tidak bisa appaa? Kalian sudah mau semester 5, masa masih seperti awal-awal semester satu. Pokoknya saya tidak mau, kalian harus melakukannya, tidak suka? Silahkan mengulang tahun depan"

Semua siswa pun hanya mendengus parah dan mereka juga heran, pasalnya dosen yang pernah mengajarnya mereka dulu, tidak setegas ini, tapi kenapa sekarang bapak itu sangat tegas? Pikir mereka.

"baiklah kel 1, sehun dkk,, berhubung materi kalian tentang cinta kasih, bapak akan menyuruh kalian untuk mewawancarai psk"

"MMMMMMMWWWWOOOOOOO?" koor mereka bertiga melebihi keterkejutan akan gagal tadi

"iyaa.. ada masalah?" Tanya sang dosen menatap dalam pada sehun

"PSK..? bagaimana caranya kami bisa mewawancarainya, pak?"

"benar pak…" lanjut baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

"bapak tidak mau tau, pokoknya, tidak ada kasus sama dengan GAGAL, bapak tidak terima alasan memelas dari kalian"

Oke, itu sudah keputusan final, yang mau tak mau harus dilaksanakan sehun dkk.

.

.

.

"bagaimana ini hun.. kyung?"

"haah.. aku juga tidak tau baek"

Sesudah habis jadwal tadi mereka langsung mendiskusikan tugas kelompok tersebut. tapi sepertinya mereka terlihat putus asa atau gelisah? *saya juga tidak tau wkwk

.

.

Setibanya di rumah…

"sehun.. kau kenapa?" Tanya kakaknya yang melihat sehun seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat

"aku ada tugas kuliah, hyung.. kau tau tugasnya apa"

"ani.."

"tentu.. aku kan belum mengatakannya hyung" sang kakak yang melihat sehun bergurau dengannya langsung mencoba memukul kepala sang adik

"chakanman.. hyung.. aku ada tugas tentang studi kasus." Perkataan sehun membatalkan perbuatan sang kakak yang akan memukul kepala adiknya

"studi kasus tentang apa?"

"studi kasusnya mewawancarai seorang PSK hyuung?"

"mwooo?"

"ne..hyung, bantu aku hyung bagaimana caranya aku bisa mewawancarinya hyung?" ucap sang adik memelas pada kakaknya

"gampang, hun.. kau tinggal mendatangi tempat mereka tersebut kemudian lansung wawancarai"

PLAAAK..

"aak..kenapa kau memukulku, bodoh?"

"hyung ini keterlaluan, tidak semudah itu caranya hyung"

"kau kan hanya perlu wawancara hun,, kenapa musti susah?"

"bagaimana aku bisa mewawancarainya? Bagaimana menyakinkan dia untuk mau melakukan wawancara.. bagaimana caranya…"

"stoop… hyung akan membantumu,, sudah jangan pikirkan lagi"

"jinjjaa? Aku padamu hyung" ucap sang adik beragyeo pada sang kakak membuat kakaknya akan muntah.

Esok paginya..

"baek.. kyung.. aku sudah menemukan solusi untuk studi kasus kita"

"jinjjaa?"

"ne…"

"hyungku menolongku kemaren."

"kris oppa?

"nee.."

"aigoo kakakmu itu memang bisa diandalkan hunah.."

"ne.. baek ah."

"bagaimana caranya hun? " Tanya kyungsoo

"kata hyungku, kita pergi ke tempat tersebut dan memesan dia untuk bisa melakukan wawancara, tapi tidak kita katakan kalau kita akan melakukan wawancara, karna takutknya kita tidak akan di bolehkan. Mengingat ini privasi." Ucap sehun menjelaskan

"baiklah.. kalau begitu ayo kita langsung pergi.." ajak baekhyun dengan semangat

"okay.. lets go." Jawab sehun

Sehun dan bekhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"chankammanyeo.."

Mereka menghentikan jalannya dan melihat kebelakang, kyungsoopun mengejar mereka

"kau bilang, kita harus memesannya kan hun, itu tandanya kita harus membayar PSK tersebut?"

"eung…?"

"yaa.. tuhaan kenapa aku sampai lupa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? akankan sehun dkk bisa menemui PSK tersebut? akankan sehun bertemu dengan namja manis yang merupakan seorang PSK tadii?

Next chap.. hunkai… ^-^

Anyeoong saya kembali lagi, adakah yang menunggukan you make me gay?, maaf sebelumnya saya belum sempat melanjutnya, karena seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan saya sudah mulai kuliah kembali dan harus dihadapi dengan tugas yang bejibun banyaknya. Untuk itu saya ingin bertanya pada kalian , apakah kalian masih mau membaca ff tersebut kalau tidak ada MUNGKIN saya akan discontinued ff u make me gay itu.

Terima kasih dan maaf sebelumnya..

Btw.. ini krna ada wktu luang, makanya buat ff hunkai hehe, cerita terinspirasi dr kisah nyata.

Okay.. monggo atuh reviewnya

Gomaoyo… *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Gara-gara Studi Kasus

.

.

.

Story by sweetysexy

Hunkai pair

Sehun as mahasiswa

Kai as PSK *maaf oppa L demi kelancaran cerita

Kris as Sehun Hyung

Baekhyun & Kyungsoo GS

Length chap

Rate t+ M aybe

Summary : tentang sehun, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang dapat tugas kuliah untuk mewawancarai seorang PSK

Sebelumnya…

Mereka menghentikan jalannya dan melihat kebelakang, kyungsoopun mengejar mereka

"kau bilang, kita harus memesannya kan hun, itu tandanya kita harus membayar PSK tersebut?"

"eung…?"

"yaa.. tuhaan kenapa aku sampai lupa?"

Chap 2..

"oo..iyaa… berarti kita harus membayarnya dong." Tambah baekhyun baru mengingat

Kyungsoo hanya memandang malas kepada kedua temannya itu " lalu? Bagaimana soal membayarnya?" Tanya kyungsoo

Sehun dan baekhyun terlihat sama-sama memasang pose berfikir.

"a-ha… aku tahu bagaimana cara membayarnya, pakai uang kau saja hun… orang tuamu kan kaya." Saran baekhyun

"apaa? Enak saja kau baek, mentang-mentang orang tua ku kaya, jadi aku harus membayar semuanya, begitu?" sehunpun tak terima dengan saran yang diajukan baekhyun

"bukan begitu hunnah.. kita kan sama-sama tau, kalau diantara ortu kita, ortu kaulah yang paling kaya, jadi sekali-sekali kau yang traktir kita, iya kan kyung?" ucap baekhyun sembari menanyakan pendapat kyungsoo

"no…noo..no.. pokoknya aku tidak mau." Sehun tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya "kau lupa? Ini seorang PSK baek-ah, P-S-K" ucap sehun menekankan kata psk-nya "yang bayarannya mungkin melebihi uang kuliah-ku satu semester, lagian kan ini tugas kita bersama, kenapa harus aku yang membayar semuanya?" jelas sehun tetap tidak terima

Sementara itu kyungsoo yang aslinya memang pendiam, mulai buka suara kembali. "benar apa yang dikatakan sehun, baek-ah, ini tugas kita bersama, berarti kita juga harus sama-sama membayarnya. Jangan karna sehun yang paling kaya , kau malah melimpahkan semuanya pada sehun." Ucap kyungsoo bijaksana

"benar itu kyung-ah… nah..kau dengar sendiri kan baek? Apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan dengan tampang cemberut. Ikut membayar sama artinya dengan kehilangan eyeliner yang telah lama dinantikannya. Yaa… gadis penyuka eyeliner ini sudah menyisihkan uang belanjanya untuk membeli eyeliner limited edition yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini. Tapi harapannya itu pupus sudah karna uang belanjanya harus diberikan untuk membayar PSK tersebut.

"jadi bagaimana? Deal?" Tanya kyungsoo kembali

"deal…" ucap sehun penuh semangat "baek?" Tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyyun yang sepertinya masih melamunkan eyeliner

"baekhyunaahh… dealll?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi "hemm..deal.." ucap bekhyun lesu, sepertinya ia masih tidak rela uangnya itu dipakai untuk PSK tersebut.

.

.

.

Ini sudah waktunya mereka pulang dari kuliah, sepulang dari kuliah, mereka mempersiapkan pertanyaan yang memungkinkan untuk ditanyakan pada client mereka tersebut dan juga kamera untuk merekamnya nanti. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, malam ini mereka harus melakukan studi kasus tersebut, karna waktu mereka tidak tinggal berapa hari lagi. Apalagi kalau mengingat dosen yang mengancam mereka akan digagalkan kalau tidak memiliki studi kasus. Mereka jadi takut sendiri.

Kamera siap, pertanyaan siap, tempat PSK siap, uangnya siap dan terakhir orang yang akan mewawancarai sang psk tersebut, maka dipilihlah sehun yang akan mewawancarainya karena dia notebene-nya adalah seorang namja, yang pantas untuk mewawancari psk tersebut, tidak mungkin kan kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang notabenenya seorang yeoja yang akan mewawancarai sang client.

Ok semuanya siap.. merekapun berdoa agar semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa kendala sedikitpun. Malam ini sehun akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

"hunn.. jadi sekarang kau mau mewawancari 'dia'?" Tanya kris. saat ini sehun sudah siap-siap, dia sudah berdandan rapi "ne hyung.. kau doakan aku ya hyung, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar." Ucap sang adik

"tentu adikku, hyung pasti mendoakanmu, oh ya, apa kau perlu hyung temani?"

"eoh..tak usah hyung, aku sendiri saja, hyung jangan khwatir."

"baiklah kalau begitu.. hati-hati di jalan.. oh ya jangan sampai lupa nama psk yang sudah aku berikan padamu, KIM NINI, namanya kim nini, jangan sampai lupa ok dan juga tempatnya." Ucap kris mengingat

"beres hyung… alamat dan nama psk tersebut sudah aku tulis, terima kasih hyung sudah mengingatkanku,baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung" sehunpun berjalan keluar diantarkan sang kakak. Ia menaiki motor sportnya untuk pergi ke tempat tersebut

"anyeong hyung…" sehun memberi salam kepada sang kakak dan akhirnya motor sport pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

Bermodalkan tempat dan nama yang diberikan sang kakak, sehunpun akhirnya sampai di tempat para psk tersebut. ia memakirkan motor sportnya di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Pandangan sehun pertama kali pada tempat tersebut adalah sedikit mengaggumi, mungkin karna tempat yang seharusnya ditiadakan itu terletak jauh dari pemukiman orang, dalam artian tempatnya terpencil dan desain tempatnya pun seperti rumah pada umumnya yang tidak memungkinkan orang-orang mengenali kalau tempat itu adalah surganya para psk.

Selesa mengamati tempat tersebut, sehunpun mencoba masuk ke dalam, ketika masuk ia langsung dihadiahi oleh wanita-wanita sexy yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian sexynya. Ada yang memakai rok mini dengan tanktop kekurangan bahannya, ada juga yang memakai hotpants super pendek yang seharusnya celana tersebut adalah underwear karna saking ketat dan pendeknya dan yang lebih parahnya ada yang hanya memakai bra dan underwear saja, dan well- itu membuat sehun untuk berfikiran kotor sejenak tapi ia cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran kotor tersebut, ia ke sini untuk menyiapkan tugasnya bukan untuk bersenang-senang dengan yeoja yang saat ini sudah menempeli dan bergelayut manja pada tubuhnya. Yaa..sehun langsung jadi pusat perhatian ketika ia masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut.

"ekkheemm…ekkheemm..kalian..cepat kembali ke tempat masing-masing, jangan langsung menggoda client kita seperti itu." seorang yeoja yang bisa dikatakan seorang ahjumma karna keriput pada wajahnya langsung membubarkan yeoja-yeoja yang meng-rape-rape sehun tersebut.

"baik, madam…" semuanya patuh mengikuti perintah yang diyakini oleh sehun pemilik tempat tersebut. merekapun satu persatu pergi dari sana.

….

"selamat malam tampan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" penampilan hot dari sehun sukses membuat wanita yang dipanggil madam itu juga terpesona dengan sehun. Bagaimana tidak, entah insting atau karna hal yang lainnya, sehun memakai kemaja putih yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya dengan beberapa kancing yang dibuka, sehingga wanita tersebut susah menelan melihat penampilan sehun tersebut.

"aahh ne..selamat malam, saya ingin menyewa pekerja disini." Ucap sehun to the point

"baiklah mari ikut saya terlebih dahulu." Sehun mengikuti wanita tersebut ke sebuah tempat yang seperti ada meja resepsionisnya.

"silahkan duduk dulu." Sehun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut dan dibatasi oleh meja.

"kau mau yang mana?" wanita itu mengeluarkan seperti album yang berisikan foto-foto sexy para psk yang ada di sana

"yang atasnya montok?" sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk wanita tersebut yang melihatkan foto seorang yeoja di atas tempat tidur tanpa memakai bra dan meremas kedua payudara montoknya

"atau yang bawahnya montok?" wanita itu kembali menunjukkan seorang yeoja dengan posisi tertelungkup dan melihatkan bobkong padatnya.

"atau yang?"

"sudah..sudah..aku maunya dengan namja yang bernama KIM NINI." Ucap sehun memotong karena tak tahan dengan foto-foto sexy yang dilihatkan kepadanya.

"wow.. kau benar-benar tau mana yang bagus, tampan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkannya untukmu. Sebelumnya silahkan pembayarannya.." ucap wanita itu berlagak sexy melihat sehun. Sehun langsung menyerahkan uang yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam amplop tersebut. wanita itu menerimanya dan melihat uang yang diberikan oleh sehun. Ia tertawa cekikikan layaknya dirasuki setan ketika melihat uang tersebut. sehun jadi ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"eoh..maafkan aku…" sepertinya ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "tapi sebelumnya siapa namamu tampan?"

"namaku eumm… sehun." Jawab sehun sedikit ragu memberi tahu namanya

"hmmm,,sehun-shii, ngomong-ngomong.." wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun, ia berbisisik di telinga sehun

"uangmu bisa kembali kalau kau mau tidur denganku malam ini" sehun sontak membelalakkan matanya. "MWOOO?" sehun berteriak membuat wanita itu kaget karena sehun teriak tepat di telinganya.

"eoh maafkan aku, terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi aku menolak tawaran anda." Ucap sehun tegas

"huum… sayang sekali tampan." Wanita itu mencolek dagu sehun membuat pemuda itu risih dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"baiklah kalau begitu,,, pelayaaann…" wanita itu memanggil pelayannya, seorang pria bertubuh kekar datang menghampiri keduanya

"ada apa,madam?"

"tolong kau antarkan namja ini ke kamar no 9."

"baiklah madam. Ayo tuan silahkan ikuti saya." Pria itu menuntun sehun menemui kim nini, seorang namja yang telah dipesan sehun

.

.

.

Sampailah sehun di kamar no 9, pria itu mempersilahkan sehun untuk masuk ke dalam, sehunpun masuk ke dalam, lengkap dengan peralatan kamera yang sudah ada di dalam tasnya.

….

Ketika sehun masuk ke dalam, ia bisa melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan hanya memakai kemeja yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya terlihat tenggelam pada kemeja tersebut. namja itu menunduk, sehingga sehun belum tahu pasti bagaimana wajahnya. Sehunpun menyapa namja yang akan ia wawancarai itu.

"halo…selamat malam."

Kai yang merasa dipanggil terpaksa menaikan kepalanya dan menjawab sapaan orang yang sudah memesannya tersebut.

"selamat ma-" kai terdiam, namja di depannya ini sangatlah tampan dan sepertinya masih muda, selama ia bekerja disini belum ada namja tampan seperti dia yang memesannya, wajah kai sontak tersipu malu dan ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"eung.. malam." Ucap kai melanjutkan sapaannya yang tertunda

Sementara itu, sehun juga sama halnya dengan kai, ia seperti melihat malaikat, namja yang bernama nini itu memiliki wajah yang manis dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya, untuk sesaat sehun melamun dibuatnya

….

…

Kai yang merasa dirinya dipandang oleh sehun semakin mendudukan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat namja itu.

…

"eoh.. maaf..maafkan aku." Ucap sehun tersadar dari lamunannya "heeii… kenapa kau menundukkan wajahmu seperti itu ayo lihat aku" kai akhirnya merasa bersalah karena telah tidak bersikap sopan pada sehun. Ia pun memberanikan diri melihat sehun

Blush…

Pipi kai blushing seketika, sehun tersenyum.. dan mendekati pemuda itu untuk ikut duduk di ranjang bersamanya.

…

"haaii..perkenalkan namaku oh sehun, namamu kim nini?" Tanya sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman

"nee.. aku kim nini." Jawab pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama kai itu, kim nini adalah nama samarannya sebagai pekerja di sini dan tak ada satupun yang tau termasuk pihak tempat ia bekerja sekalipun. Kai menyambut uluran tangan sehun dan cepat-cepat melepaskannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia berfikir mungkin namja ini satu-satunya yang tidak terlalu agresif seperti psk-psk lainnya apalagi mengingat jika ia adalah seorang namja.

Sementara itu, kai semakin merasa kecil karna sehun belum juga menyentuhnya, biasanya setiap orang yang memesannya pasti langsung menerkamnya tanpai diberi aba-aba sekalipun, sedangkan sehun hanya diam dan malah berbicara lembut padanya, ia jadi merasa dirinya tidak terlalu baik untuk orang setampan sehun.

….

"begini..mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku belum juga menyentuhmu?" seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, sehun menanyakan keresahan kai saat ini

"sebenarnya, aku kesini bukan untuk memuasi nafsuku."

"eung, lalu?" Tanya kai heran menoleh pada sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya

"sebenarnya aku mau mewawancaraimu." Ungkap sehun

"apaa?" kai langsung naik pitam ketika sehun mengungkapkan alasannya untuk datang ke sini. Ia berfikir pasti sehun mau membocorkan tempat ini pada orang luar sehingga mereka ditangkap dan diamankan. Licik sekali pemikiran namja ini, dia mengibuli semua orang dengan berpura-pura memesannya. Dasaar…

Kai langsung mendorong sehun untuk keluar

"silahkan kau keluar sekarang juga, aku bekerja bukan untuk diwawancarai tapi untuk memuasi nafsu pria-pria kesepian. Silahkan kau keluar…." Kai mendorong tubuh sehun menuju pintu keluar

"heii..tunggu dulu, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ucap sehun mencoba bertahan ditempat dan menghalagi tangan kai yang sedang mendorongnya itu.

"silahkan kau keluar.. aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, jangan takut.. aku akan menyuruh madam untuk mengembalikan uangmu." Sehun sudah sampai di pintu keluar dan kai akan membuka pintunya tapi sehun dengan sigap menahannya. Sehun memegang bahu kai dengan kuat sehingga kemeja yang kebesaran itu jatuh dan melihatkan pundak dan bahunya yang sexy

"dengarkan aku dulu, aku tidak akan menganggu privasimu dan membeberkan tempat ini, aku hanya perlu menanyaimu beberapa hal dan ini adalah untuk tugas kuliahku." Sehun menarik tangan kai dan mendudukkannya di ranjang kembali.

Ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang sedang menunduk itu, sehun memegang kedua paha Kai yang terekspos.

"aku mohon bantu aku, ini semata-mata hanya untuk tugas kuliahku, aku janji tidak akan menganggu privasimu maupun membeberkan tempat ini, aku hanya ingin mewawancaraimu karna aku dapat tugas untuk mewawancarai seorang PSK." Jelas sehun

Sementara itu, kai hanya mengigit bibirnya seperti menahan sesuatu dan juga kedua tangannya mencengkram bedcover. Sehun heran melihatnya, apa yang membuat namja itu seperti terangsang. Ia coba melihat ke bawah, akhirnya ia tersadar dari tangannya yang memegang paha namja tersebut. ia cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya tersebut.

"maafkan aku" ucap sehun. Kai sedikit kecewa, tangan yang berhasil membuatnya terangsang itu tidak lagi menyentuh pahanya yang terekspos. Sejak menjadi seorang PSK, kai memang cepat sekali merasa terangsang entah karena apa, padahal ia sudah sering memuasi nafsu namja-namja yang mendatanginya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meyakinkan kai, akhirnya sehun bisa melakukan wawancara tersebut. ia memasang kamera untuk merekam dan memulai wawancara tersebut.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh sehun ia tidak menganggu privasi Kai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Hal tersebut membuat kai lega setidaknya. Sehun hanya menanyai seputar cinta sesuai dengan materi kelompoknya yang berjudul "cinta dan kasih sayang"

…

20 menit berlalu, sehun akhirnya selesai mewawancarai Kai. Dan waktu yang disediakan oleh tempat psk tersebut masih terbilang cukup lama. Durasinya mulai dari jam 9 malam sampai jam 4 dini hari, dan waktunya baru terpakai selama satu jam. Itu tandanya masih ada sekitar 6 jam lagi untuk mereka berdua di dalam kamar tersebut. tapi seperti tujuan sehun yang hanya untuk mewawancarai Kai maka sehunpun tidak mau mengingkari janjinya maka dari itu, sehun pamit untuk pulang.

"terima kasih untuk waktumu, semoga wawancara tadi membuahkan hasil yang baik untuk tugasku, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." Ucap sehun berdiri tapi kai segera menahannya dan membuat sehun terduduk kembali.

Kaipun mulai meraba-raba paha sehun sampai ke juniornya. "tidak adil rasanya kalau kau sudah memesanku tapi aku tidak memuaskanmu." Ucap kai berbisik mesra pada telinga sehun. Ia pun naik ke atas pangkuan dan bokongnya tepat mengenai junior sehun sehingga sehun mengerang.

"aaagghh…" kai mengalungkan tanganya pada leher sehun.

"ayo aku puaskan dirimu dulu oh sehun shii…"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya mau melanjutkan ff ini dulu, nanggung… soalnya cuman mau bikin smpai 3 atau 4 chapter

Ayo direview semuanya

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, follow and favorite di chap sebelumnya

Gomao anyeong…


	3. Chapter 3

Gara-gara Studi Kasus

.

.

.

Story by sweetysexy

Hunkai pair

Sehun as mahasiswa

Kai as PSK *maaf oppa L demi kelancaran cerita

Kris as Sehun Hyung

Baekhyun & Kyungsoo GS

Length chap

Rate t+ M aybe

Summary : tentang sehun, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang dapat tugas kuliah untuk mewawancarai seorang PSK

Sebelumnya…

Mereka menghentikan jalannya dan melihat kebelakang, kyungsoopun mengejar mereka

"kau bilang, kita harus memesannya kan hun, itu tandanya kita harus membayar PSK tersebut?"

"eung…?"

"yaa.. tuhaan kenapa aku sampai lupa?"

Chap 2..

"oo..iyaa… berarti kita harus membayarnya dong." Tambah baekhyun baru mengingat

Kyungsoo hanya memandang malas kepada kedua temannya itu " lalu? Bagaimana soal membayarnya?" Tanya kyungsoo

Sehun dan baekhyun terlihat sama-sama memasang pose berfikir.

"a-ha… aku tahu bagaimana cara membayarnya, pakai uang kau saja hun… orang tuamu kan kaya." Saran baekhyun

"apaa? Enak saja kau baek, mentang-mentang orang tua ku kaya, jadi aku harus membayar semuanya, begitu?" sehunpun tak terima dengan saran yang diajukan baekhyun

"bukan begitu hunnah.. kita kan sama-sama tau, kalau diantara ortu kita, ortu kaulah yang paling kaya, jadi sekali-sekali kau yang traktir kita, iya kan kyung?" ucap baekhyun sembari menanyakan pendapat kyungsoo

"no…noo..no.. pokoknya aku tidak mau." Sehun tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya "kau lupa? Ini seorang PSK baek-ah, P-S-K" ucap sehun menekankan kata psk-nya "yang bayarannya mungkin melebihi uang kuliah-ku satu semester, lagian kan ini tugas kita bersama, kenapa harus aku yang membayar semuanya?" jelas sehun tetap tidak terima

Sementara itu kyungsoo yang aslinya memang pendiam, mulai buka suara kembali. "benar apa yang dikatakan sehun, baek-ah, ini tugas kita bersama, berarti kita juga harus sama-sama membayarnya. Jangan karna sehun yang paling kaya , kau malah melimpahkan semuanya pada sehun." Ucap kyungsoo bijaksana

"benar itu kyung-ah… nah..kau dengar sendiri kan baek? Apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan dengan tampang cemberut. Ikut membayar sama artinya dengan kehilangan eyeliner yang telah lama dinantikannya. Yaa… gadis penyuka eyeliner ini sudah menyisihkan uang belanjanya untuk membeli eyeliner limited edition yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini. Tapi harapannya itu pupus sudah karna uang belanjanya harus diberikan untuk membayar PSK tersebut.

"jadi bagaimana? Deal?" Tanya kyungsoo kembali

"deal…" ucap sehun penuh semangat "baek?" Tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyyun yang sepertinya masih melamunkan eyeliner

"baekhyunaahh… dealll?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi "hemm..deal.." ucap bekhyun lesu, sepertinya ia masih tidak rela uangnya itu dipakai untuk PSK tersebut.

.

.

.

Ini sudah waktunya mereka pulang dari kuliah, sepulang dari kuliah, mereka mempersiapkan pertanyaan yang memungkinkan untuk ditanyakan pada client mereka tersebut dan juga kamera untuk merekamnya nanti. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, malam ini mereka harus melakukan studi kasus tersebut, karna waktu mereka tidak tinggal berapa hari lagi. Apalagi kalau mengingat dosen yang mengancam mereka akan digagalkan kalau tidak memiliki studi kasus. Mereka jadi takut sendiri.

Kamera siap, pertanyaan siap, tempat PSK siap, uangnya siap dan terakhir orang yang akan mewawancarai sang psk tersebut, maka dipilihlah sehun yang akan mewawancarainya karena dia notebene-nya adalah seorang namja, yang pantas untuk mewawancari psk tersebut, tidak mungkin kan kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang notabenenya seorang yeoja yang akan mewawancarai sang client.

Ok semuanya siap.. merekapun berdoa agar semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa kendala sedikitpun. Malam ini sehun akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

"hunn.. jadi sekarang kau mau mewawancari 'dia'?" Tanya kris. saat ini sehun sudah siap-siap, dia sudah berdandan rapi "ne hyung.. kau doakan aku ya hyung, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar." Ucap sang adik

"tentu adikku, hyung pasti mendoakanmu, oh ya, apa kau perlu hyung temani?"

"eoh..tak usah hyung, aku sendiri saja, hyung jangan khwatir."

"baiklah kalau begitu.. hati-hati di jalan.. oh ya jangan sampai lupa nama psk yang sudah aku berikan padamu, KIM NINI, namanya kim nini, jangan sampai lupa ok dan juga tempatnya." Ucap kris mengingat

"beres hyung… alamat dan nama psk tersebut sudah aku tulis, terima kasih hyung sudah mengingatkanku,baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung" sehunpun berjalan keluar diantarkan sang kakak. Ia menaiki motor sportnya untuk pergi ke tempat tersebut

"anyeong hyung…" sehun memberi salam kepada sang kakak dan akhirnya motor sport pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

Bermodalkan tempat dan nama yang diberikan sang kakak, sehunpun akhirnya sampai di tempat para psk tersebut. ia memakirkan motor sportnya di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Pandangan sehun pertama kali pada tempat tersebut adalah sedikit mengaggumi, mungkin karna tempat yang seharusnya ditiadakan itu terletak jauh dari pemukiman orang, dalam artian tempatnya terpencil dan desain tempatnya pun seperti rumah pada umumnya yang tidak memungkinkan orang-orang mengenali kalau tempat itu adalah surganya para psk.

Selesa mengamati tempat tersebut, sehunpun mencoba masuk ke dalam, ketika masuk ia langsung dihadiahi oleh wanita-wanita sexy yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian sexynya. Ada yang memakai rok mini dengan tanktop kekurangan bahannya, ada juga yang memakai hotpants super pendek yang seharusnya celana tersebut adalah underwear karna saking ketat dan pendeknya dan yang lebih parahnya ada yang hanya memakai bra dan underwear saja, dan well- itu membuat sehun untuk berfikiran kotor sejenak tapi ia cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran kotor tersebut, ia ke sini untuk menyiapkan tugasnya bukan untuk bersenang-senang dengan yeoja yang saat ini sudah menempeli dan bergelayut manja pada tubuhnya. Yaa..sehun langsung jadi pusat perhatian ketika ia masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut.

"ekkheemm…ekkheemm..kalian..cepat kembali ke tempat masing-masing, jangan langsung menggoda client kita seperti itu." seorang yeoja yang bisa dikatakan seorang ahjumma karna keriput pada wajahnya langsung membubarkan yeoja-yeoja yang meng-rape-rape sehun tersebut.

"baik, madam…" semuanya patuh mengikuti perintah yang diyakini oleh sehun pemilik tempat tersebut. merekapun satu persatu pergi dari sana.

….

"selamat malam tampan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" penampilan hot dari sehun sukses membuat wanita yang dipanggil madam itu juga terpesona dengan sehun. Bagaimana tidak, entah insting atau karna hal yang lainnya, sehun memakai kemaja putih yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya dengan beberapa kancing yang dibuka, sehingga wanita tersebut susah menelan melihat penampilan sehun tersebut.

"aahh ne..selamat malam, saya ingin menyewa pekerja disini." Ucap sehun to the point

"baiklah mari ikut saya terlebih dahulu." Sehun mengikuti wanita tersebut ke sebuah tempat yang seperti ada meja resepsionisnya.

"silahkan duduk dulu." Sehun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut dan dibatasi oleh meja.

"kau mau yang mana?" wanita itu mengeluarkan seperti album yang berisikan foto-foto sexy para psk yang ada di sana

"yang atasnya montok?" sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk wanita tersebut yang melihatkan foto seorang yeoja di atas tempat tidur tanpa memakai bra dan meremas kedua payudara montoknya

"atau yang bawahnya montok?" wanita itu kembali menunjukkan seorang yeoja dengan posisi tertelungkup dan melihatkan bobkong padatnya.

"atau yang?"

"sudah..sudah..aku maunya dengan namja yang bernama KIM NINI." Ucap sehun memotong karena tak tahan dengan foto-foto sexy yang dilihatkan kepadanya.

"wow.. kau benar-benar tau mana yang bagus, tampan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkannya untukmu. Sebelumnya silahkan pembayarannya.." ucap wanita itu berlagak sexy melihat sehun. Sehun langsung menyerahkan uang yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam amplop tersebut. wanita itu menerimanya dan melihat uang yang diberikan oleh sehun. Ia tertawa cekikikan layaknya dirasuki setan ketika melihat uang tersebut. sehun jadi ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"eoh..maafkan aku…" sepertinya ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "tapi sebelumnya siapa namamu tampan?"

"namaku eumm… sehun." Jawab sehun sedikit ragu memberi tahu namanya

"hmmm,,sehun-shii, ngomong-ngomong.." wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun, ia berbisisik di telinga sehun

"uangmu bisa kembali kalau kau mau tidur denganku malam ini" sehun sontak membelalakkan matanya. "MWOOO?" sehun berteriak membuat wanita itu kaget karena sehun teriak tepat di telinganya.

"eoh maafkan aku, terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi aku menolak tawaran anda." Ucap sehun tegas

"huum… sayang sekali tampan." Wanita itu mencolek dagu sehun membuat pemuda itu risih dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"baiklah kalau begitu,,, pelayaaann…" wanita itu memanggil pelayannya, seorang pria bertubuh kekar datang menghampiri keduanya

"ada apa,madam?"

"tolong kau antarkan namja ini ke kamar no 9."

"baiklah madam. Ayo tuan silahkan ikuti saya." Pria itu menuntun sehun menemui kim nini, seorang namja yang telah dipesan sehun

.

.

.

Sampailah sehun di kamar no 9, pria itu mempersilahkan sehun untuk masuk ke dalam, sehunpun masuk ke dalam, lengkap dengan peralatan kamera yang sudah ada di dalam tasnya.

….

Ketika sehun masuk ke dalam, ia bisa melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan hanya memakai kemeja yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya terlihat tenggelam pada kemeja tersebut. namja itu menunduk, sehingga sehun belum tahu pasti bagaimana wajahnya. Sehunpun menyapa namja yang akan ia wawancarai itu.

"halo…selamat malam."

Kai yang merasa dipanggil terpaksa menaikan kepalanya dan menjawab sapaan orang yang sudah memesannya tersebut.

"selamat ma-" kai terdiam, namja di depannya ini sangatlah tampan dan sepertinya masih muda, selama ia bekerja disini belum ada namja tampan seperti dia yang memesannya, wajah kai sontak tersipu malu dan ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"eung.. malam." Ucap kai melanjutkan sapaannya yang tertunda

Sementara itu, sehun juga sama halnya dengan kai, ia seperti melihat malaikat, namja yang bernama nini itu memiliki wajah yang manis dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya, untuk sesaat sehun melamun dibuatnya

….

…

Kai yang merasa dirinya dipandang oleh sehun semakin mendudukan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat namja itu.

…

"eoh.. maaf..maafkan aku." Ucap sehun tersadar dari lamunannya "heeii… kenapa kau menundukkan wajahmu seperti itu ayo lihat aku" kai akhirnya merasa bersalah karena telah tidak bersikap sopan pada sehun. Ia pun memberanikan diri melihat sehun

Blush…

Pipi kai blushing seketika, sehun tersenyum.. dan mendekati pemuda itu untuk ikut duduk di ranjang bersamanya.

…

"haaii..perkenalkan namaku oh sehun, namamu kim nini?" Tanya sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman

"nee.. aku kim nini." Jawab pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama kai itu, kim nini adalah nama samarannya sebagai pekerja di sini dan tak ada satupun yang tau termasuk pihak tempat ia bekerja sekalipun. Kai menyambut uluran tangan sehun dan cepat-cepat melepaskannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia berfikir mungkin namja ini satu-satunya yang tidak terlalu agresif seperti psk-psk lainnya apalagi mengingat jika ia adalah seorang namja.

Sementara itu, kai semakin merasa kecil karna sehun belum juga menyentuhnya, biasanya setiap orang yang memesannya pasti langsung menerkamnya tanpai diberi aba-aba sekalipun, sedangkan sehun hanya diam dan malah berbicara lembut padanya, ia jadi merasa dirinya tidak terlalu baik untuk orang setampan sehun.

….

"begini..mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku belum juga menyentuhmu?" seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, sehun menanyakan keresahan kai saat ini

"sebenarnya, aku kesini bukan untuk memuasi nafsuku."

"eung, lalu?" Tanya kai heran menoleh pada sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya

"sebenarnya aku mau mewawancaraimu." Ungkap sehun

"apaa?" kai langsung naik pitam ketika sehun mengungkapkan alasannya untuk datang ke sini. Ia berfikir pasti sehun mau membocorkan tempat ini pada orang luar sehingga mereka ditangkap dan diamankan. Licik sekali pemikiran namja ini, dia mengibuli semua orang dengan berpura-pura memesannya. Dasaar…

Kai langsung mendorong sehun untuk keluar

"silahkan kau keluar sekarang juga, aku bekerja bukan untuk diwawancarai tapi untuk memuasi nafsu pria-pria kesepian. Silahkan kau keluar…." Kai mendorong tubuh sehun menuju pintu keluar

"heii..tunggu dulu, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ucap sehun mencoba bertahan ditempat dan menghalagi tangan kai yang sedang mendorongnya itu.

"silahkan kau keluar.. aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, jangan takut.. aku akan menyuruh madam untuk mengembalikan uangmu." Sehun sudah sampai di pintu keluar dan kai akan membuka pintunya tapi sehun dengan sigap menahannya. Sehun memegang bahu kai dengan kuat sehingga kemeja yang kebesaran itu jatuh dan melihatkan pundak dan bahunya yang sexy

"dengarkan aku dulu, aku tidak akan menganggu privasimu dan membeberkan tempat ini, aku hanya perlu menanyaimu beberapa hal dan ini adalah untuk tugas kuliahku." Sehun menarik tangan kai dan mendudukkannya di ranjang kembali.

Ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang sedang menunduk itu, sehun memegang kedua paha Kai yang terekspos.

"aku mohon bantu aku, ini semata-mata hanya untuk tugas kuliahku, aku janji tidak akan menganggu privasimu maupun membeberkan tempat ini, aku hanya ingin mewawancaraimu karna aku dapat tugas untuk mewawancarai seorang PSK." Jelas sehun

Sementara itu, kai hanya mengigit bibirnya seperti menahan sesuatu dan juga kedua tangannya mencengkram bedcover. Sehun heran melihatnya, apa yang membuat namja itu seperti terangsang. Ia coba melihat ke bawah, akhirnya ia tersadar dari tangannya yang memegang paha namja tersebut. ia cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya tersebut.

"maafkan aku" ucap sehun. Kai sedikit kecewa, tangan yang berhasil membuatnya terangsang itu tidak lagi menyentuh pahanya yang terekspos. Sejak menjadi seorang PSK, kai memang cepat sekali merasa terangsang entah karena apa, padahal ia sudah sering memuasi nafsu namja-namja yang mendatanginya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meyakinkan kai, akhirnya sehun bisa melakukan wawancara tersebut. ia memasang kamera untuk merekam dan memulai wawancara tersebut.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh sehun ia tidak menganggu privasi Kai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Hal tersebut membuat kai lega setidaknya. Sehun hanya menanyai seputar cinta sesuai dengan materi kelompoknya yang berjudul "cinta dan kasih sayang"

…

20 menit berlalu, sehun akhirnya selesai mewawancarai Kai. Dan waktu yang disediakan oleh tempat psk tersebut masih terbilang cukup lama. Durasinya mulai dari jam 9 malam sampai jam 4 dini hari, dan waktunya baru terpakai selama satu jam. Itu tandanya masih ada sekitar 6 jam lagi untuk mereka berdua di dalam kamar tersebut. tapi seperti tujuan sehun yang hanya untuk mewawancarai Kai maka sehunpun tidak mau mengingkari janjinya maka dari itu, sehun pamit untuk pulang.

"terima kasih untuk waktumu, semoga wawancara tadi membuahkan hasil yang baik untuk tugasku, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." Ucap sehun berdiri tapi kai segera menahannya dan membuat sehun terduduk kembali.

Kaipun mulai meraba-raba paha sehun sampai ke juniornya. "tidak adil rasanya kalau kau sudah memesanku tapi aku tidak memuaskanmu." Ucap kai berbisik mesra pada telinga sehun. Ia pun naik ke atas pangkuan dan bokongnya tepat mengenai junior sehun sehingga sehun mengerang.

"aaagghh…" kai mengalungkan tanganya pada leher sehun.

"ayo aku puaskan dirimu dulu oh sehun shii…"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya mau melanjutkan ff ini dulu, nanggung… soalnya cuman mau bikin smpai 3 atau 4 chapter

Ayo direview semuanya

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, follow and favorite di chap sebelumnya

Gomao anyeong…


	4. Chapter 4

Gara-gara Studi Kasus

.

.

.

Story by sweetysexy

Hunkai pair

Sehun as mahasiswa

Kai as PSK *maaf oppa L demi kelancaran cerita

Kris as Sehun Hyung

Baekhyun & Kyungsoo GS

Length chap

Rate t+ M aybe

Summary : tentang sehun, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang dapat tugas kuliah untuk mewawancarai seorang PSK

Sebelumnya…

Kaipun mulai meraba-raba paha sehun sampai ke juniornya. "tidak adil rasanya kalau kau sudah memesanku tapi aku tidak memuaskanmu." Ucap kai berbisik mesra pada telinga sehun. Ia pun naik ke atas pangkuan dan bokongnya tepat mengenai junior sehun sehingga sehun mengerang.

"aaagghh…" kai mengalungkan tanganya pada leher sehun.

"ayo aku puaskan dirimu dulu oh sehun shii…"

Chap 3

Kai mulai menciumi rahang sehun terus sampai ke telinganya, ia mengulum cuping telinga tersebut layaknya mengulum permen

"anggh.. a-apa yang kh kau lakukan mmh…" sehun memegang bahu kai yang sudah menempel padanya, ia berusaha untuk menjauhkan tapi jilatan dan sentuhan kai membuatnya terhanyut apalagi namja manis yang berada di pangkuannya itu memaju-mundurkan bokongnya sehingga junior sehun yang terhimpit tersebut mulai bangun dari sangkarnya.

"ahhm… nnngh.. hhah.. hhentikan." Sehun memindahkan pegangan tangannya ke pinggang kai, ia sedikit mencengkram pinggang tersebut.

"aagghh… mmmh.." gerakan maju mundur kai semakin cepat, junior sehun semakin membesar dan dengan sendirinya junior tersebut membuat gerakan menusuk-nusuk pada hole kai yang hanya dilapisi underwear, ia seperti ingin keluar dari sangkar dan ingin memasuki lubang tersebut.

"aghh…" sehun semakin erat mencengram pinggang kai. ia ingin menghentikan goyangan tersebut, ini salah pikirnya, tidak seharusnya ia mengikuti nafsunya seperti ini, ia sudah janji hanya ingin mewawancarai kai bukan menikmati tubuh namja manis tersebut.

"mmhh.. berhenti hh.."

Kai yang asyik memanjakan dada dan leher sehun terpaksa berhenti, dan menatap wajah namja yang sudah sangat memerah sampai ke telinganya tersebut dan jangan lupakan kemeja sehun yang hanya tinggal satu kancing yang belum terlepas karna kai sudah membuka dari tadi.

"kenapaa? Biarkan aku memuaskanmu" tatapan puppy kai membuat sehun tak kuasa menahan nalurinya yang sebenarnya juga ingin menikmati layanan pemuda tersebut.

Kai kembali menggoyangkan bokongnya yang sempat tertunda dan akan mencium sehun kembali tapi sehun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh kai dan mengukung kai di bawahnya. Kai tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari sehun tersebut.

Sehun menatap dalam pada mata kai

"baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, jangan salahkan kalau aku berbuat kasar padamu" tak menunggu jawaban dari kai, sehun langsung mencium ganas bibir sexy tersebut. "MMMPPH…." Walaupun awalnya kai terkejut tapi ia langsung mengimbangi ciuman pemuda tersebut, kai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sehun.

"mmh… hhah.." sehun mengulum bibir atas dan bawah kai secara bergantian dan di saat ada celah untuk masuk, lidah sehun langsung mengekplorasi area dalam mulut kai.

"hhah…" sehun menyelipkan satu tangannya di belakang tubuh kai untuk membawa tubuh pemuda itu lebih dekat padanya. Tangan yang satu lagi mulai membuka kancing kemeja kai satu persatu, dan membuangnya asal. Setelah itu,sehun mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan kai padanya. Ia mengecup, memlintir puting kai sehingga kai mengerang

"akkhh… hhah mmmh…aggh mmh.." tak ingin hanya sehun memberi kenikmatan padanya, kai mulai menyentuh gundukan yang sudah sangat besar dan berteriak ingin keluar dari sangkarnya tersebut. kai membuka celana sehun dan melorotkannya ke bawah

"aaakkkkhh…." Sehun menggeram keras, jari-jari kai yang hanya menyentuh juniornya lembut tanpa mengeluarkan benda tersebut membuat sehun frustasi. "hhhah.. cepat keluarkan.. mmh… sentuh dia…" ungkap sehun tak kuasa.

Dengan senang hati kai melakukannya,ia melepaskan underwear tersebut dan mengurut batang sehun yang sudah sangat membesar. "anngggh... hhhah… mmh…"

"yyahh.. terus hh..terus.. seperti itu…hhhhahh… mmmmh…. Agghh, aku dekat-.. hhhhahhh…. Mmmmmhh aaak..kh… hhhhah."

Crot… crot "cairan sehun keluar membasahi tangan kai.

"hhhahh… hhah…" sehun ngos-ngosan urutan tangan kai sangat hebat menurutnya, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan tersebut.

Sehun menatap wajah kai, ia terpesona dengan wajah tersebut.

"hhah… kau sangat manis sekali." Sehun mengusap wajah tersebut, Kai tersipu dengan ucapan sehun.

"sekarang biarkan aku yang yang memberimu kenikmatan" sehun mulai membuka underwear kai yang sedari tadi belum terlepas. Kai mulai was-was apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sehun? Sejauh ini orang yang memesannya belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut. "a-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan?" Tanya kai gugup tapi sehun tak mengacuhkannya. Ia menarik underwear tersebut,,, "jangaaaaaannn…" terlambat…. Junior mungil kai sudah menyembul keluarnya dan sehun mulai mengurutnya. "akkkkh…. Mmh…. Hhhentikan.. kh..kau tak boleh melakukannya" ucapan putus-putus dari kai tidak didengarkan oleh sehun, ia hanya focus mengurut junior mungil tersebut bahkan sekarang dia sudah mencoba melonggarkan lubang yang akan dimasukinya tersebut.

"aaagghh….hhhahh...ssehuuun… hhhah..akkh… ssh.." erangan sexy yang memanggilkan namanya tersebut membuat sehun turn on begitu saja, ia terangsang mendengar dan melihat wajah sexy kai yang sangat menggoda tersebut.

"hhhahh…shiiit…" tanpa aba-aba, sehun langsung memasukkan junior yang bangun pada lubang kai. padahal namja manis tersebut sama sekali belum mengeluarkan cumnya.

"AAAAKKHHH….." kai tentu saja sontak berteriak keras, junior sehun yang besar membobol lubangnya yang sama sekali belum pernah dimasuki apapun. Kai mengerang kesakitan, ini yang pertama baginya, foreplay yang diberikan sehun belum bisa membuatnya rileks untuk merasakan benda tersebut.

"ssshhh… hhah..aa-apa yyang kau la-lakukan? Hiks.." kai terisak di akhir kalimatnya.

"mengapa sangat sempit sekali hhhah..? ssshh…?" sehun terus mencoba mendorongnya ke dalam tanpa menjawab pertanyyan kai tapi dia melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

"kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya sehun

"i-ini yang pertama bagiku.. hiks.." ungkap kai pada akhirnya

"a-apa?" sehun langsung tersentak kaget, ia mencoba berfikir keras bagaimana bisa hal tersebut adalah yang pertama baginya, bukannya hal tersebut sudah sering ia lakukan dengan laki-laki lainnnya? Sehun tak bisa berfikir jernih,, ia merasa bersalah sekali kalau hal tersebut adalah yang pertama bagi namja tersebut? seketika naluri sehun untuk memasuki kai dari tadi hilang entah kemana. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan juniornya tersebut tapi langsung ditahan oleh kai.

"jangaaan ssh..jangan dikeluarkan hhah.."

"ta-tapii.." ucap sehun "lanjutkan saja, akan terasa sakit kalau kau mengeluarkannya."

"baiklah.."

.

.

.

"aaakkh….hahhhh angghh.. mmhh…seehuuun…. A-aku dekat…." Badan kai terhentak-hentak oleh genjotan junior sehun pada holenya.

"bersamaaa…. Nini… hhaahh…"" sehun semakin cepat menggenjot hole kai

"aaaaakkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhh…." Akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama cum. Sehun mengeluarkannya di dalam sedangkan kai menyemprotkan cairannya ke perut sehun.

"tidurlah…." Ucap sehun mengusap pipi kai,, "CHUP…" pemuda itu mencium kening kai lama dan menyelimutkan tubuh naked mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara televisi berbunyi begitu saja tanpa diacuhkan oleh pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan televise tersebut, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, tatapannya kosong, keningnya berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan hiks…._

 _Ini yang pertama bagiku…_

 _Ini yang pertama bagiku.._

 _Ini yang pertama bagiku…_

….

Tiba-tiba kris datang dan duduk disamping sehun, ia melihat acara yang ditonton oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"aku baru tau kalau kau suka nonton film pororo hun…." Ungkap kris melihat sehun yang focus pada acara kartun di depannya.

Tak ada jawaban.. "eungg… dia melamun?" ucap kris. Kris melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sehun.

"heei..hun…sehun…sehunn… yyaaakkk seeeeeehuuuuuuunnnnn….." kris berteriak tepat di telinga namja tersebut sehingga sehun tersentak kaget secara tiba-tiba.

"aiiissssshhhh….. hyung…. Kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku?" ucap sehun tak suka

"bagaimana aku tidak berteriak, kau diam begitu saja ketika aku memanggilmu, kau kenapa hmm?ada masalah?" Tanya kris

"hah..aniyeo hyung." Ucap sehun

"oh yaa…bagaimana wawancaramu kemarin? Sukses?" pertanyaan kris kemabali mengingatkan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada pemuda itu semalam, ia kembali melamun memikirkan perlakuannya tersebut "heeeii?" ucap kris kembali.

"eungh…ah ne… hyung, sukses." Jawan sehun

.

.

.

Presentasi sehun cs berjalan lancar, mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan rapi termasuk rekaman wawancara yang sudah diedit sehun sebelumnya. Ternyata perbuatan sehun kemarin malam juga ikut terekam karna sehun belum mematikan kameranya. Untung sehun menceknya kembali, kalau tidak sehun harus siap mengatakan selamat tinggal pada kampusnya.

"baiklah…mari kita beri tepuk tangan untuk kelompok 1" ucap sang dosen.. semuanya bertepuk tangan termasuk sehun cs yang sudah melihatkan wajah lega seusai presentasi.

"walaupun bapak menyayangkan sewaktu wawancara kalian tidak semuanya ikut tapi taka apa-apa, bapak harap untuk kelompok selanjutnya bisa lebih baik, baiklah silahkan kalian kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing."

…..

Setelah memikirkannya dengan matang-matang akhirnya sehun mengambil keputusan untuk menemui kai kembali, ia berfikir harus minta maaf pada namja tersebut. sehun sudah menyiapkan uang tabungannya untuk memesan kai. ia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kris.

….

"wow….kau datang kembali, tampan…." Ucap madam tersebut pada sehun. Penampilan sehun tidak seperti sebelumnya yang seperti menggoda psk-psk di sana, ia berpakaian lengkap tanpa ada celah sedikitpun yang melihatkan tubuh bak modelnya.

"to the point… aku ingin memesan namja kemarin, ini uangnya." Ucap sehun langsung. "wow…sabar tampan…. Jangan buru-buru dia masih sedang melayani pelanggannya, kau harus sabar menantinya, okay..'

shit..dia kalah cepat, seharusnya ia datang lebih awal.

"silahkan duduk dulu.."

"tidak, terima kasih." Sehun beranjak dari sana dan berjalan meunuju kamar kai.

….

"akkkhh…hhhhhaah…. Yaa… terus seperti itu….. lebih cepat bitch…"

Sehun dapat mendengar suara pria yang sedang dilayani oleh kai tersebut entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat tidak suka kai melayani orang lain selain dirinya.

"hhhaah….kim nini…."

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong… okay to the point ja yaaa…

Yang minta ratenya diganti, udah aku ganti ya, truz yang nanya emang ada studi kasus wawancara psk? Jawabannya ada say…, crita pada chapter 1 tersebut asli memang tentang teman di kelas ku yang disuruh dosen untk wawancara psk tapi hasil rekaman video mereka hanya gambar gelap yang tak ada suaranya, dan si dosen langsung marah-marah dan ceramahi mereka sampai habis jam ngajar tuh dosen

Dan ada lg tu yang manggil aku oppa.. aduuuhhh… aku yeoja tulen 95 L, hayo ada yang umurnya sama dnganku? Atau di bwah dan di atasku?

Klo ada yang mau berteman add pin aku 571168ad

Trus buat typo yang kelewatan mohon maaf ataupun penulisannya yang tidak rapi, jujur sih aku paling malas banget ngedit, gomen ne…

Terakhir ayo direview… terima kasih… anyeong….


End file.
